The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant botanically known as Rhododendron and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kinku Saku’.
‘Kinku Saku’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent an unnamed proprietary Rhododendron simsii (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unnamed proprietary Rhododendron stenopetalum linearifolium (not patented). The cultivar ‘Kinku Saku’ was selected by the inventor in 1997 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Kruishoutem, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Kinku Saku’ by cuttings was first performed in 2000 in Kruishoutem, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.